


Never Let You Win

by fakesmichael (ColoredGayngels)



Series: 100 Kinks [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Background Poly, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Clubbing, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Gags, Light BDSM, Light daddy kink, M/M, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Spreader Bars, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Gavin Free, Trans Male Character, Trans porn by a trans author, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/fakesmichael
Summary: Michael won’t admit it, but when it comes to the Golden Boy, he falls the easiest. Especially if said Golden Boy approaches him in a gold mesh crop top, gaudy sunglasses, and ungodly tight shorts that reveal miles of tan skin, asking if he wants to go dancing. The answer is, of course, a resounding “yes,” and Gavin’s squeal of delight is already making it worth Michael’s while.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Gavin Free/Michael Jones/Geoff Ramsey, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: 100 Kinks [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1077513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Prose From the Abyss





	Never Let You Win

**Author's Note:**

> 021\. Clubbing  
> Title from Liar by Queen  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)
> 
> "female" coded words are used for Gavin's genitalia  
> **Edited lightly to remove a certain character

Michael won’t admit it, but when it comes to the Golden Boy, he falls the easiest. Especially if said Golden Boy approaches him in a gold mesh crop top, gaudy sunglasses, and ungodly tight shorts that reveal miles of tan skin, asking if he wants to go dancing. The answer is, of course, a resounding “yes,” and Gavin’s squeal of delight is already making it worth Michael’s while.

He changes into a simple tight black t-shirt and dark jeans, plain enough that Gavin will stand out against him, but nice enough that he could get away with going just about anywhere. Gavin coos over him when he reenters the living area, draping an arm over Michael’s shoulder and leading him to the elevator.

The place Gavin’s chosen is one of Geoff’s more moderate clubs, bass pounding away as the bouncer lets them in. The bartender waves at them when he catches sight and Michael leads Gavin to the bar by his waist, most definitely not feeling up his exposed hip as Gavin sways them.

Gavin perches on one of the barstools, Michael hovering behind him. “Get whatever you want, baby. Daddy’s paying tonight,” he says, and Gavin giggles. “Ramsey’s tab,” Michael tells the bartender, who nods. Gavin orders something off a higher shelf, something strong and expensive, and they each take a shot, Gavin taking a second before he drags Michael over to the dance floor. 

He rests his chin on Gavin’s shoulder, letting Gavin twist and grind back against him. Michael rubs Gavin’s sides, up and down and under his top, letting one go up his shaved chest to tease a nipple before sliding back to his hips. Gavin turns to look at Michael with a smile, waving to the bartender to bring them more shots. They gratefully take them from the girl he sends, knocking back two each before returning the glasses and going back to their dancing.

Michael starts swaying his hips in time with Gavin’s, the world starting to go a little wavy around him, and his spirit lightening with the shots. He takes his time exploring and appreciating the body pressed against his own, starting with strong, supple thighs, over the shorts to the faintly muscled torso where he takes a moment to squeeze Gavin’s waist. He lets his left hand continue wandering up under the mesh to play with Gavin’s chest and nipples some more, tweaking them every so often to draw a sweet little sound from his boy. Gavin leans his head against Michael’s shoulder, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. 

The waitress comes back around with another tray full of shots, and Gavin, the fucking lightweight, drunkenly yells, “NEXT ROUND’S ON US!” Michael groans, but then there’s a shot being pressed to his lips and alcohol sliding down his throat and another in his hand that he downs immediately and he stops caring, losing himself in the music and the feeling of Gavin’s ass grinding into his dick. 

Michael swears under his breath as he switches to Gavin’s other nipple, right hand fiddling with the button on his shorts before he’s able to slip his hand in. Of course, Gavin’s gone commando, and Michael’s able to easily feel him up right away. 

“God, Gav, you’re already soaking,” he groans in Gavin’s ear. He spreads Gavin’s lips with two fingers so he can rub at his clit with a third. “How long’ve you been waiting to get like this for me, huh? How long’s it been since anyone treated you to a night out?”

All he gets in return is a whiny _“Michael,”_ and a roll of Gavin’s hips down into his fingers. 

Michael laughs. “I gotcha, baby boy. You just keep dancing and looking pretty.” 

Michael pushes his hand in deeper so he can brush over Gavin’s hole, teasing the entrance with little strokes. It’d be obvious to anyone else paying attention that he’s nearly finger-fucking his boy, so Michael scans the room. He catches the eye of one of the bouncers, who’s giving Michael a disapproving look, but makes no move to stop him. Michael simply flashes the man a shit-eating grin. The staff here can’t do shit to them. Geoff would sooner fire the entire bar staff before he let one of them touch a hair on his precious lads’ heads. He’s pretty sure the bouncer rolls his eyes before going back to keeping watch of the other patrons. 

Michael loses all sense of time. His world is narrowed down to him and Gavin, the bass thumping around them and the warmth of the alcohol coursing through his veins. He’s vaguely aware of Gavin ordering another round for the room, but it doesn’t matter because another glass is being pressed to Michael’s lips. 

Gavin’s dancing has deteriorated from a smooth grind into rhythmic humping against Michael’s hand. Gavin must have told the bartender to keep the drinks coming because another shot burns its way down Michael’s throat. The world around him spins a little more, the bass pounding through his entire being, and his lips find Gavin’s neck to start leaving a trail of sloppy kisses. He sucks a small bruise at the base of his neck and Gavin whines, loud enough that another dancer or two look over at them, eyes lingering where Michael’s hand disappears into Gavin’s pants. 

A pang of jealousy strikes Michael’s heart, a possessive growl forms deep in his throat. He pulls his hand free from Gavin’s shorts with one final drag over his clit before grabbing Gavin’s arm and dragging him across the floor to the bathroom. They stumble through the door, wobbling a little bit to catch their balance, and then Michael is shoving Gavin against the wall, shoving his hand back down his shorts, shoving his lips against Gavin’s in an aggressive kiss. Gavin’s hands fly up to tangle in Michael’s curls, pulling him closer so Michael can lick into his mouth. 

When he runs out of air, Michael tears himself away, panting. “Fuck, baby, did you see the way they were looking at you?”

Gavin smirks, twirling a lock of Michael’s hair around his finger. “‘Course I did. I’m the sexiest man in this building.”

Michael growls again. “You’re _mine,_ Gavin. They don’t get to look at you like I do.” Without pause, he shoves Gavin’s shorts down over his hips, letting them fall to the floor on top of his ridiculous gold high tops. He kicks Gavin’s legs apart, pressing his hand between them to collect some of the slick. “So fuckin’ wet, bet you taste amazing right now.” Michael presses his fingers to Gavin’s lips, letting his tongue curl around them, licking them clean.

“Bloody fantastic,” he moans when Michael removes his fingers.

“Good.”

Michael drops to his knees and spreads Gavin’s thighs as far as he can before burying his face in Gavin’s cunt. The smell is intoxicating, the taste even more so when he licks a long, slow stripe from his hole to his clit. Gavin moans, dropping his head back against the wall. He rests his hands in Michael’s hair as Michael goes to town, eating Gavin out like their lives depend on it.

Michael’s dick twitches in his pants, seeming to have fought through the half dozen shots he’d taken. He groans into Gavin’s pussy, dropping a hand to palm at his dick. He fishes his phone out of his pocket, pulling his face away.

Gavin whines at the loss, but Michael just shoves the phone at him. “Call Jack. I wanna fuck you and I’m not doing it here.”

Gavin nods, taking the phone and fumbling for Jack’s contact. She picks up after the second ring, and Michael can hear her voice on the other end.

“No, love, it’s Gavin… No, no trouble at all.” Gavin’s words slur together. “We just - oh, fuck, Michael!” he yells, and Michael smirks as best as he can with his lips around Gavin’s clit.

“No, ah, shit! We jus’... jus’ need a ride home, s’all,” Gavin finally gets out. Michael releases the suction and goes back to gently lapping at Gavin’s clit. Gavin sighs. “Thanks, love.” The call ends and he hands the phone back down to Michael so he can pocket it. “Five minutes.”

“Perfect.”

Michael doubles down, licking and sucking with the occasional nip until Gavin’s thighs clamp around his ears as he comes. Gavin pushes Michael off and Michael grins, wiping his mouth on his arm. He pulls Gavin’s shorts up as he stands, doing up the zipper and button before he drags Gavin out of the bathroom and back across the dance floor to the exit, both still drunk and stumbling. Gavin gives the bartender a salute, and then they’re outside.

The cool Los Santos night air is refreshing. Michael takes a deep breath, cut off by Gavin shoving him against the wall and stealing his mouth in a deep kiss. Michael smiles into it before spinning them around and regaining control.

They’re torn apart way too soon by the sound of a car horn to the tune of some classical piece behind them. Michael turns his head and Gavin peers over his shoulder to see Jack’s car, window rolled down.

“Get in, idiots.”

The pair stumbles their way to the car, opening the back door and piling in. Jack rolls her eyes at them. Michael’s almost certain she can see his boner through his tight-ass jeans. Honestly, he doesn’t give a shit. Gavin gets in the car behind him, slamming the door. 

Jack’s barely hit the gas before Gavin’s out of his shorts and undoing Michael’s jeans. He pulls out Michael’s cock, and climbs into his lap. He sees Jack roll her eyes again in the rearview. 

“Just don’t make a mess,” she says, turning her attention back to the road. 

Gavin hovers over Michael’s lap, spitting into his hand and jacking him a few times before sinking down slowly onto his cock. Michael groans, grabbing Gavin’s hips tightly and guiding his rocking hips. The car is hot, filled with Jack’s low radio and Michael and Gavin’s moans, the scent of sweat and sex thick in the air. 

Michael catches Jack watching them through the mirror again. “You like this, Jack? Like watching Gavin ride me in your back seat?”

Jack scoffs. “Fuck off, Michael. You’re not getting me tonight. Someone else has dibs.”

The words send a shiver down his spine and his hips buck up into Gavin, knocking him forward. Gavin yelps, throwing his arms around Michael’s neck. He keeps his pace at this new angle, vigorously rolling his hips. There’s a soft chant of “Michael, Michael, Michael!” and Gavin is coming on Michael’s cock. Michael slams up into him again once, twice-

The car screeches to a stop. “We’re home. Put your clothes back on.”

Both groan, but Gavin complies, climbing off Michael and pulling his shorts back on for the second time that evening. Michael reluctantly does up his jeans, adjusting himself as best as he can to futilely hide his boner, and they follow Jack out of the car to the elevator. 

It’s a slow, awkward ride up to the penthouse, Jack keeping a stern eye on the lads. Gavin unabashedly drapes himself over Michael. He wraps his arms around Gavin but keeps his gaze cast down at Jack’s shoes. 

The elevator comes to an excruciating halt and the doors slide open. The trio exit into the living area, where they see Geoff and Jeremy on the couch, the latter snuggled up against Geoff. Jack ushers Gavin and Michael to stand in front of Geoff before she takes Jeremy by the hand. She guides him up off the couch and off towards the bedrooms. 

“You boys have fun.” She winks at Michael and leads Jeremy away and the three of them are alone. 

“So,” Geoff says after a moment of silence. He leans back on the couch, crossing one leg over the other. “What do you two have to say for yourselves?”

Gavin bats his eyes innocently. “Whatever do you mean, Geoffrey?” he asks. 

“Don’t pull that shit with me, Free. It’s two-thirty in the morning and you had to get Jack to pick your drunk asses up. Do you know what your tab was tonight?” He doesn’t give them a chance to answer. “Sixty grand. Sixty _thousand_ dollars. So…” He sits forward. “What do you have to say for yourselves?” He looks at Michael this time, eyebrow raised. 

“It was Gavin’s idea,” he blurts out. 

“What?” Gavin squeaks, looking at Michael with wide eyes.

Michael keeps going. “Gavin wanted to go out, Gavin ordered two rounds for the room.” He leaves out that using Geoff’s tab was his idea - Geoff doesn’t need to know that.

“Michael-”

Geoff raises his hand and Gavin’s mouth snaps shut. “I don’t want to hear it. Go to my room and strip.”

Gavin sighs, turning on his heel and swaying his hips as he heads to Geoff’s bedroom. Geoff rolls his eyes and stands up from the couch, moving closer to Michael. 

“Thank you, Michael.” He brushes a curl behind Michael’s ear. “Is there anything else I should know before we go take care of our little Golden Boy?”

Michael nods. “He tried to fuck me in the car.” It’s a half-truth, but hopefully it’s enough to keep Michael in the clear. Geoff hums. He takes one more step, closing the gap between them. One hand lands on Michael’s hip, the other cupping his cheek.

“Bet he left you hanging, huh?” Michael nods and Geoff’s hand slides down to cup his still-hard cock, gripping it through the denim. Michael moans, barely stopping himself from bucking into it. “Poor thing, Gavvy’s put you through so much tonight.” Geoff strokes him gently over his jeans, drawing out a pitiful whine. “Be a good boy for me while we go give him his punishment, okay?”

Michael nods, already slipping. “Yes, sir.” He gets a soft smile from Geoff in return. 

The pair make their way down the hall. There are muffled moans coming from Jeremy’s room, but Michael doesn’t pay them any mind. He’s focused on Geoff, on wondering what to expect when they walk in that room. 

He’s not expecting Jeremy, who’s buckling a cuff around Gavin’s ankle. 

There’s a spreader bar tied to the posts at the end of the bed, cuffs wrapped around Gavin’s ankles. When Jeremy finishes the last cuff and steps away, Michael is greeted by the sight of Gavin’s round ass in the air, his sweet pussy spread open and exposed. His hands are pulled under him, cuffed to the bar as well, cheek pressed into the sheets below him. Jeremy pats his ass and nods to Geoff before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Geoff saunters over to Gavin, running a hand over the curve of his ass and down to tease at his hole. He barely dips a finger in before taking it away, raising his hand and bringing it down in a hard _smack_ on Gavin’s right cheek. Gavin yelps at the unexpected contact. 

“Hey!”

His cry goes ignored. “Lil' J got you all tied up and pretty for us, huh? Michael.”

Michael snaps his eyes away from the red bloom on Gavin’s skin, looking Geoff in the eye. 

“Why don’t you go ahead and join him up there?”

“Yes, sir.”

He strips out of his clothes and shoes as quickly as he can, dumping them in a heap on the floor, and scrambles to join Gavin on the bed. He kneels next to Gavin’s head, hands on his knees, dick standing proud between his thighs. He looks at Geoff expectantly. 

Gavin snorts. “He got you all sweet for him now, that what this is? This is completely unfair, I-”

“Talking back is not in your best interest right now, Gavin. Let’s put that mouth to better use.” Geoff comes over to where Michael is kneeling and grabs Gavin by the hair, pulling his head up. Michael shuffles forward until he’s within reach, and then Gavin’s mouth is being pushed down onto his dick. Michael moans loudly, steadying his hands in Gavin’s hair as he’s enclosed in the wet heat, that perfect snarky mouth. 

“Now,” Geoff says, going back to the foot of the bed. “I’m going to spank you until you’re ready to apologize. No less than ten, and you’re gonna be good and get Michael off during them. Snap your fingers when you’ve decided you’re sorry.”

The first hit comes immediately. Gavin flinches, but ultimately holds steady, bobbing his head as best as he can in his position and working to get Michael off. Michael melts into it, eyes slipping closed as his head goes cloudy with pleasure, with knowing he’s home free, with knowing he’s finally going to get to come.

He loses track of how many times Geoff spanks Gavin, focused instead on the moans vibrating around his cock with each one. Gavin’s tongue is wicked even with his limited range of motion. He whimpers at a strong lick under his glans, bucks into Gavin’s mouth, orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. He’s close, so close, and then Gavin lets himself sink all the way down, taking Michael into his throat and swallowing around him, he’s going to come, he just needs a little bit of a push.

He’s drawn out of his head by the sound of fingers snapping. Michael whines, but pulls Gavin off anyway, letting his head lean against Michael’s thigh. Gavin gives it a little kiss.

“Are you sorry now, Gavin?” Geoff asks.

“Yes, so sorry, really,” he says catching his breath. 

Geoff hums, thinking to himself. “You’re gonna get one more for each of the things you did tonight. First things first, whose idea was it to go out tonight?”

“Mine.”

_Smack._

“And whose idea was it to get so pissed they couldn’t drive themselves home?”

“Mine.”

Geoff delivers the second blow harder than the first. Gavin’s breath hitches, but he keeps his face straight. 

“And whose idea was it to order two rounds for the room?”

“Mine.”

Even with the harder hits, Gavin remains steady. Michael’s in awe, honestly. He’d have been a blubbering mess by now. 

“And whose idea was it to put everything on _my_ tab tonight?” Geoff asks, hand at the ready. 

“Michael’s.”

Geoff waivers. “What?” 

Gavin looks smug. “He said that Daddy was paying tonight, told ‘em to put it on yours.”

Cold blue eyes pierce into Michael’s soul and he shrinks back a little. “I-”

“I don’t want to hear excuses.” Geoff narrows his eyes. “Whose idea was it to put a sixty thousand dollar charge on my tab?”

Michael hangs his head. “I didn’t know Gavin would rack up-” he starts. 

“I didn’t ask that. I asked whose idea it was to charge _me.”_

“Mine,” Michael chokes out. Geoff sighs. 

Geoff sighs. “I’m disappointed in you, Michael. Lying to my face, honestly, I thought you were better than that.”

“But-”

“No. If all you’re going to do is make excuses and lie to me, then you don’t get to use your mouth. Don’t move.” 

Michael glares down at Gavin, who smirks up at him. Gavin gives his thigh a little nip before turning his head so he can mouth at the base of his cock. It’s not enough to bring him back to the edge, but enough for him to let out a soft moan.

Geoff returns from the closet carrying a gag Michael’s not seen before and a ring. “You don’t get to speak, you don’t get to come. Good boys don’t tell lies. Do you understand, Michael?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Open up.”

Michael opens his mouth for the gag. The small dildo attached to it fills his mouth without going down his throat as Geoff slides it in, buckling it snugly behind his head. Geoff pushes Gavin’s head off of Michael’s lap before he pulls the ring down Michael’s cock, looping the second half around his balls. Michael lets out another throaty whine, earning him a soft smack to the thigh.

“This is a punishment, Michael. No complaining.” Geoff strokes Gavin’s hair gently. “Thank you for telling me the truth, Gavvy. Your punishment is over.”

“Can I keep blowing him while you fuck me?” Gavin asks sweetly. There’s a wicked grin on his face, mischief in his eyes when he looks up at Michael.

“Of course, baby.” Geoff situates him with his mouth back on Michael only this time, it’s torture. 

It feels good, still so good, with the smallest sour twist of his orgasm building but never happening. It certainly doesn’t help when he hears the clatter of Geoff’s belt buckle, the undoing of his zipper, the first motion of Geoff sliding into Gavin pushing Gavin further down onto Michael. Geoff sets a pace that Michael’s sure is meant just to be mean to him. It’s slow and forceful, shoving Gavin forward enough that the tip of Michael’s cock is able to tease at the entrance of his throat, where Gavin can swallow to tease him further. 

Gavin also seems to be making a point to moan around him as much as he can, sending the vibrations through Michael’s dick and up his spine. The moans pick up when Geoff’s hips speed up, and Michael is moaning around the gag in his mouth, drool collecting under his tongue and leaking out the sides. Tears gather in his eyes as the pressure builds and builds, unable to release. Michael’s a right mess, cheeks and chin wet and dripping, and Geoff is relentless, pounding into Gavin until he groans himself, coming inside him.

Everything goes still for a moment, Geoff catching his breath before pulling out and setting to task freeing Gavin from his bonds. Gavin doesn’t move except to bring his hand forward so he can push up onto his elbows. He keeps suckling on Michael even as Geoff cleans up. Michael’s beyond sensitive, but he doesn’t want to pull Gavin off, doesn’t want to get in more trouble, so he waits until Geoff taps Gavin’s cheek and Gavin pulls off himself with a wet _pop._ The ring is removed and Michael sighs in relief.

The gag, however, remains.

Michael doesn’t mind, honestly, resigned to an overnight punishment as Geoff arranges the boys on the bed how he wants them, cuddled together so they can sleep. Both lads drift off rather quickly, Geoff joining them so Gavin is in the middle. 

After many hours of deep sleep, Michael wakes first, detangling himself from Gavin’s iron grip so he can go piss before going to his own room for fresh clothes. He throws on a t-shirt and boxers and heads out to the kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee. The penthouse is quiet aside from the sounds of the machine and he leans against the counter, closing his eyes for a minute.

He ignores the footsteps coming down the hall, only moving to pour his coffee once it finishes brewing.

“Hey,” Jeremy greets him. Michael holds up a hand in greeting before turning to face the third lad. He goes to speak but it’s garbled, and only then does he become fully aware of the gag still between his lips. Jeremy busts out laughing.

Michael’s cheeks burn as he reaches around his head to undo the buckle holding it in place. He all but spits it out, tossing it into the sink, and whips around to glare at Jeremy.

“Not a fucking word, Dooley,” he threatens.

Jeremy holds up his hands in surrender. “I won’t say anything. I’m just glad I wasn’t the only one who had a good time last night.”

Michael is fuming as he takes a sip of his coffee. Last night _was_ good, he just refuses to admit it. “Oh? What did _you_ get last night?” he asks, a sharp edge to his voice.

“A reward,” Jeremy answers smugly. He takes Michael’s mug and steals a sip. “Maybe next time you shouldn’t get in so much trouble.”

“Maybe you should shut your mouth before I make you.” 

“Ha! You’d know all about that, huh, Mr. I-Came-To-Breakfast-With-A-Fake-Dick-In-My-Mouth.”

Michael could kill him, but he doesn’t have a chance before the others come wandering in at the smell of fresh coffee. Michael sits at the counter, watching everyone go about their business. Jack ruffles Michael’s hair and gives Jeremy a soft kiss to the top of his head before greeting Geoff with a kiss on the lips. It’s just a normal morning, as though the night before had never happened. Michael is relieved, but it’s short-lived when Gavin walks in.

“Michael-boi, why’s your gag in the sink?”

Michael wants to die.

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos!  
> drop a comment!  
> follow me on:  
> [my writing tumblr!](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [my fake ah tumblr!](https://fakesmichael.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
